Le seigneur des présents
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Maedhros, Fingon... Des cadeaux.


oOoOo

* * *

Le héraut qui se présenta ce matin-là dans la ville brumeuse du Dor-Lomin était vêtu d'argent de pied en cap : argentées étaient les plaques hexagonales de son armure, argentées les mailles de son haubert, et gris brodé de fils scintillants les plis de sa chemise et de son pourpoint.

« De la Marche du Nord, au-delà des fleuves et des montagnes, viennent les messagers de Maglor et Maedhros, prompts comme les aigles de Manwë », constata paisiblement le prince. « Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? Quels nouveaux exploits ont été accomplis par mes parents ? Parle, de tes mots brillants je ne saurais détourner les yeux. »

« Aucun récit qui ne vale votre temps, majesté », répondit le Messager, troublé par le regard fixe et bleuté du fils de Fingolfin. « C'est un tout autre motif qui m'amène en ces lieux. Précisément, c'est mon Seigneur Maedhros qui m'envoie, soucieux qu'il est que vous ne puissiez croire à son ingratitude. »

Le prince se redressa sur son trône, fronçant les sourcils d'irritation et de gêne, tandis que les nobles de la cour qui étaient présents se mirent à chuchoter, comme des insectes de nuit, des insectes de nuit blessés une seconde fois.

« Il ne saurait être question de cela entre nous, Calion... Car Maedhros, fils de Nerdanel, ne connaît sûrement pas l'ingratitude. »

Il n'osait le dire à voix haute – personne ne l'osa –, mais son ami, il y a plusieurs années de cela, avait déjà abdiqué en faveur de son oncle. Quelle plus grande preuve de gratitude pouvait être donnée ? L'âme de Maedhros est un puit sans fond, pensèrent ceux des Noldor fëanoriens qui étaient médisants, et ceux des Sindar qui étaient bienveillants.

« Il n'est pas de juste prix pour certaines hauteurs », argumenta alors l'émissaire. « C'est pourquoi mon seigneur vous fait mander ce cadeau. Afin qu'il sache que Maedhros n'a pas oublié son geste, qu'il n'est pas un jour d'Arien sans que la mémoire ne lui en revienne. »

L'évocation de ce souvenir ouvrit le visage de Fingon, qui sembla peiner à retenir ses larmes. Calion fit un geste à son suivant, qui s'approcha du trône, une grande cassette entre les mains. Il la tendit vers le fils du roi et déposa un genoux à terre.

Le porteur ouvrit la boîte, et le messager de Maedhros récita son compliment :

« Le heaume du dragon de Telchar, en l'honneur de celui qui osa se lancer à la poursuite du cracheur de feu Glaurung. Un casque enchanté qui rend son porteur invincible, forgé par les habiles nains d'Ered Luin. Pour celui qui fut, est, et demeurera... le miel de ce monde. »

Il fit trois pas en arrière, puis la révérence.

« Dis à ton maître que je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur », déclara alors le fils de Fingolfin. « Ce Glaurung était fort petit pour un monstre, et ses écailles ne couvraient pas encore entièrement son ventre tendre. »

Ayant bondi hors de son trône, il s'approcha du porteur, et pris le heaume du dragon entre ses mains.

« Un travail splendide... J'aimerais voir ces Khazad dont on me parle tant. On dit que leur apparence est vile, mais quand je vois la beauté de leurs oeuvres, ils m'apparaissent être de fascinantes créatures. »

Calion et ses suivants virent alors le seigneur elfe marcher à leur gauche pour élever le casque doré devant le plus grand vitrail, en rosace, de la grande salle. Il resta immobile ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ses lourds cheveux noirs tressés reposant sur sa cape bleue.

« Loué soit Maedhros de m'offrir un tel présent, porteur de chance », murmura-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers le messager de la Marche.

« Tu diras au seigneur d'Himring que son présent a rendu Fingon très heureux. Mais auparavant, tu te joindras à nous pour le banquet de ce soir, et passeras une nuit reposante dans nos chambres. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Calion venait en Mithrim, dans le palais aux murailles vitrifiées, ni la dernière. Il y avait aussi pour amis nombre d'autres exilés.

Car en vérité, il ne se passait pas une saison sans qu'il vienne y apporter des présents de la part de son maître, à destination du Grand roi des Noldor, ou de son fils Fingon le Vaillant.

* * *

Il ne se passait pas une saison sans que des messagers de Maedhros ne viennent apporter en Hithlum des présents à destination du Grand roi des Noldor ou de son fils... et que cela provoque les commentaires des langues noldorin.

« Des diamants de Belegost, pour Fingon le Vaillant ! »

« La tête du chef Orc Azathoth le Cannibal, tué par Maedhros lui-même ! Oui, elle est empaillée monseigneur. »

« Le Heaume du Dragon, pour le vainqueur de Glaurung ! »

« L'Elessar, la pierre des elfes créée par Fëanor ! Son éclat ne déparera pas celui de l'âme du Prince Fingon. »

« Le diadème de perles d'Umbar, la cité aux mille épices ! »

« Les vins du Lindon Sud, dont la richesse et la profondeur sauront égayer les festins du roi des rois ! »

« Les premières poires d'automne ! Venues d'Eriador, leur saveur est incomparable. »

« Le bracelet de nacre et de corail des orfèvres de Nargothrond ! »

« Les gantelets de mithril de Khazad-Dûm ! Forgés par le Père des Nains lui-même ! »

« Le Cacao ! Une étrange fève venue de l'Extrême Harad, et qui est dite posséder des propriétés curatives ! »

Bientôt, l'intendant de Fingon ne sut plus où ranger tous les bijoux, trophées, fruits et légumes que leur envoyait le prince d'Himring.

* * *

« Notre frère est-il si riche pour alourdir ainsi les nattes déjà cousues d'or de notre cousin ? », s'agaça un jour Curufin. « On ne peut même plus lui offrir quoique ce soit sans se demander s'il ne finira pas par l'envoyer à Fingon. »

« Si Fingon était Aredhel, j'aurais presque l'impression qu'il est amoureux d'elle », maugréa Celegorm en grattouillant le haut de la tête d'Huan.


End file.
